You are the light that drives away my darkness
by little rosebud
Summary: One year has passed since Brave Vesperia destroyed the Adephagos. Now an old danger reawakens and threatens to destroy everything that Yuri is. Can Flynn save him from his own demise? Warnings: Non-con, torture, M/M. Flynn/Yuri, One sided Zagi/Yuri
1. And into the darkness I fell

Hello everyone! I'm back with another story named **You are the light that drives away my darkness**.

This is a request made to me by **Month4**. All the credits for this story goes to him/her. Thank you for the wonderful ideas! I hope it will be to your liking!

I have to give warnings for this one; warnings for non-con, male/male sexual intercourse and torture. If you don't like that sort of thing, I suggest you go back. But if you like it, feel free to read. :)

The pairings for this one are Zagi/Yuri and Flynn/Yuri. Sorry, Yuri...

Now, off with my blabbering!

* * *

><p><strong>You are the light that drives away my darkness<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**And into the darkness I fell…**

_And into the darkness I fell…_

_Is there no way out of this hell that threatens to devour me?_

It had been one year now that Brave Vesperia fought to save the world from the catastrophe known as the Adephagos. Despite having lost all the Blastia, the people were trying to get by with the help of the guilds and the empire. The skilled mages, with the much needed help of one Rita Mordio, were slowly but surely developing a new technology using the new source of power known as Mana.

The members of Brave Vesperia had split up after the battle was over. Raven had gone his way to help rebuilt the Union along with Harry after the Don's death had left it in utter confusion. Estelle had gone back to the castle, pouring her all into writing stories of her travels with Brave Vesperia and standing next to the emperor Ioder as his special advisor. As for Rita, she stayed in Halure, helping the mages in the mana research. Judith left the party to travel the world with Ba'ul, helping the people in need all over the world.

As for Yuri, Repede and Karol, they continued taking on various jobs for Brave Vesperia, going from body guarding to treasure hunting. With the lack of barriers to protect them from the monsters, many people were requesting the help of guild members for protection. Brave Vesperia was no exception.

The little group had just finished escorting a group of merchants to Halure when Yuri asked Karol if they could stop by Zaphias to take a break. Karol immediately agreed. He was eager to see Estelle after such a long time travelling and taking random jobs. Yuri also had a reason wanting to stop by Zaphias, though he wouldn't tell anyone.

He hadn't seen Flynn in ages and he missed the commandant. Despite all their bickering, he really liked his childhood friend. They had gone through many hardships on the journey to save the world and if anything, their friendship had grown ever deeper than before. Yuri knew that, and if he wasn't lying to himself, he would realize that his feelings for the blonde soldier ran deeper than that even. But he wasn't about to admit that to himself. Yuri knew he had no right to stand by his side. He wasn't worthy of Flynn. That is why the black haired man didn't want to admit his feelings. Because he knew that he would only get hurt in the end, when the right person would come in.

For the time being, he was just happy entering Flynn's office by the window to get him away from his duties and hear him yell after him in mock anger. He was just happy to see his genuine smile after he scolded Yuri.

It was with these thoughts in mind that he led the way to the capital, paying little attention to Karol's mindless babbling. They were about halfway between Halure and Deidon Hold when Yuri noticed that night was almost upon them. Yuri stopped suddenly and Karol almost bumped into him. "What's up, Yuri?" He asked questioningly. Yuri smiled gently at him while motioning to the darkening sky. "It will be dark soon. We'd better set camp here. I wouldn't want to be caught traveling in the dark."

Repede let out a bark in response and Karol agreed with him. They decided to stray from the highroad and established camp in the forest near there. As soon as they set camp, Karol dropped to the floor with a heavy sigh. "Man, I'm beat!" Yuri finished lighting up the fire before sitting down himself on a tree trunk. "Yeah, me too. We beat some nasty monsters out there."

Normally, those monsters would have been nothing, but they didn't have their bodhi Blastia anymore. Fighting monsters had become much more difficult for the group.

Repede went to settle next to Yuri and his owner petted him on the head. "At least we'll be able to rest once we arrive at Zaphias." Yuri commented and Karol nodded. "Yeah. Hey, it's been a while since we've seen Estelle and Flynn. I wonder how they're doing." The young man asked, seeming somewhat worried.

Yuri chuckled softly. "Well, I'm sure Estelle is running around the capital, healing all the people who are hurt. And Flynn must be doing nothing but paperwork due to his new rank. I wouldn't worry about them. But it would be nice to drop by and say "hello"."

Karol was about to respond something when Repede suddenly shot up and turned around, growling menacingly. This alarmed the two companions and they got swiftly to their feet.

Yuri pulled his sword out, waiting for the enemy to appear.

Something suddenly shot up from the bushes and Yuri lifted his weapon just in time to parry the blade that had been thrown at him.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Yuri yelled at their unknown attacker. He heard the rustle of leaves and froze when he saw someone far too familiar emerging from his hiding spot.

"It's been a while, Yuri. Missed me?" Zagi's demented face was smiling cruelly at him. Yuri couldn't hide his surprise, seeing this man standing before him. The man that they had buried alive in Tarquaron a year ago. "Zagi? Persistent, aren't you? How did you survive that fall?" Yuri asked the assassin. The latter's grin only grew larger. "It doesn't matter. What does matter is that I'm here to kill you, Yuri! You won't be getting away alive this time!" He yelled while rushing towards Yuri. The young man lifted his weapon and protected himself from the blow. The strength of the attack almost had him stepping backwards. That's when Yuri realised they were in trouble. Zagi was still as strong as he was the last time they had clashed; only this time he didn't have that strange Blastia anymore. His twisted arm was no more, now replaced by what seemed to be a mechanical arm. But Yuri wasn't as strong as he was a year ago. He had his bodhi Blastia to thank for his strength, which wasn't Zagi's case.

It wasn't looking too good.

Karol suddenly appeared in Yuri's field of vision, coming onto Zagi from the side. The assassin wasn't fooled, however. Using his second blade, he deflected Karol's attack and kicked him away. Yuri tried to take advantage of the distraction and strike Zagi, but he was too late. Zagi brought his second blade towards the young man and he barely avoided to be gravely wounded. The blade only scratched his arm, making him bleed lightly.

Yuri made a few steps backwards, clenching his bleeding arm. Zagi lifted his bloodied weapon towards his face and licked the blood away. "Hum, yes... I'll make you bleed and beg for mercy..." The assassin whispered darkly and Yuri couldn't help the shiver of fear that ran through him. He had never been afraid of Zagi before, but then again, Yuri had never been at a disadvantage against him. But now, he clearly was in trouble. He had to think of something...

Just as he was thinking of what to do, Repede took that time to rush towards the assassin and his fangs sank into Zagi's arm. The latter screamed in frustration and the fist of his free hand landed on the dog, who released his fangs enough for the assassin to slip away.

"I should have known you friends would get in the way again. I have no choice but to use this, then..." Zagi said while taking out a rounded object that Yuri had never seen before. Zagi threw it towards them and when it hit the ground, the sphere opened and a gas seeped out from the openings. "Wh-what's that?" Karol yelled and stepped backwards to get away from the object. He didn't see the tree root and as his ankles collided with it, the young man tripped and fell backwards.

Yuri swore and as he rushed to Karol, he saw Zagi activate a second device, different from the other. The device projected a golden transparent wall around the three companions. He didn't have time to wonder what it was. He reached Karol and pulled him to his feet quickly. Before Karol could place a world, the swordsman pushed him roughly away from the direction the gas was leaking from. "Run, quickly! We can't win this!" He yelled to his friend. It was then that he inhaled the gas for the first time. Yuri choked and covered his mouth and nose with his hand. He didn't know what the gas was for, but it couldn't be good. He started getting dizzy, but he still forced himself to move towards Zagi. He had to stop him now before it was too late. He ran towards Zagi, who was standing outside the golden wall with a huge smile plastered on his face. Yuri slashed forward at Zagi, but the latter didn't move a muscle. A loud sound was heard as Yuri's sword clashed against the golden wall. The swordsman swore as he finally realized that the wall was in fact a barrier. But how did Zagi put his hands on such things?

The assassin burst out laughing, much to Yuri's anger. "See for yourselves the new technology being currently researched by the mages. I just stole some of their prototypes. This is a barrier made by pure mana and the gas ball is made to suppress enemies by making them lose consciousness. I'll just wait here until you are all defenseless."

_You coward!_ Yuri wanted to yell to the assassin, but he couldn't risk inhaling the gas. Suddenly, something caught Zagi's attention and he turned his head to the side only to see Repede dash towards him once more.

This time, Repede latched at Zagi's hand and bit him, making him drop the device that was generating the barrier. Before the assassin could do anything, Repede broke the device with a swift slash from his dagger. The barrier faded into nothingness.

But it was too late for Yuri. He had already inhaled too much of the gas and his vision was getting blurry. He frantically searched for any sign of Karol and sighed in relief seeing the boy seemed to be okay. Just as he felt his consciousness falter, knowing that at least Karol and Repede could get away safely, he smiled to his dog. « Thanks, Repede. Nice... work..."

As he said these words, Yuri lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

"Yuri!" Karol yelled and ran to his friend. Meanwhile, Repede lashed again at Zagi and bit his leg this time. "Goddamn mutt!" Zagi yelled and shook Repede off with a strike of his blade. The dog let out a whimper as he was thrown into the air and his body crumbled against a tree. A piece of Zagi's pants stayed trapped inside Repede's mouth.

Karol saw Repede being knocked out and knew he was now their only chance of survival. He stood up from his place besides Yuri and lifted his weapon in front of him, defying Zagi.

Zagi took slow steps towards him, smiling devilishly.

"Bring it on, you piece of crap!" Karol yelled and dashed towards Zagi, intending on landing a fatal blow on him.

Zagi had anticipated the blow. He lifted his right hand and Karol saw a moment too late what he was holding. A second barrier device. Zagi activated it right when Karol was upon him. When his axe it the barrier, the force of the impact had Karol's weapon thrown back against him, hitting him dead on the head. Karol fell on the ground, stunned by the strength of the impact.

When he came to and his eyes searched for Zagi, his heart skipped a beat. Zagi had lifted the still unconscious Yuri halfway up by his arm and he was holding a blade to the swordsman's throat.

"Yuri! Let him go, you coward!" Karol said desperately. He was about to run towards them when Zagi's voice stopped him. "Don't move or I'll slit his throat and let you watch his blood drip on the floor." That warning was enough to make Karol freeze in place. He tried to think of a way to get Yuri safely back with him, but he was coming short on ideas.

He heard a menacing growl besides him and looked down to see Repede back on his feet, growling at Zagi. The assassin chuckled like a madman. "Well, I'll be taking my leave. I have a few bones to pick with your leader here. Don't worry, though. I'll send his corpse back to you once I've finished." Horror rose into Karol as he watched Zagi throw another device on the ground. This time, when it collided with the ground, black smoke seeped out of it and clouded their vision. Karol was forced to close his eyes and covered his nose and mouth. Several seconds after, he opened his eyes only to see that Zagi and Yuri were nowhere to be found anymore. They were gone. Panic overwhelmed the young man. "Yuri! Yuri!" He screamed, knowing he wouldn't get any answer. Zagi had kidnapped him. And he had no clue where he was. He fell on the ground, feeling miserable.

It was his entire fault. If Yuri hadn't protected him, inhaling the gas, he might still be with them. Karol felt guilty. And now, he didn't know what to do or where to begin searching for Yuri.

What was he supposed to do?

A sharp tug on his sleeve had him look at his right. Repede was biting his sleeve, pulling him towards him. "Repede! I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I'm sorry."

The warrior dog growled in annoyance and pulled on his sleeve with more strength. He pulled Karol until he had no choice but to sit up. "Ow, Repede, stop it! What's the matter?" At his words, the dog released his sleeve and ran towards the west, only to come back to Karol and bark insistently. Karol was confused. "Are you trying to tell me... you know where Yuri is?" Repede barked cheerfully and Karol felt hope burst into him. It was only for a second, though. His expression darkened. "But even if we know, we're not strong enough to take Zagi on right now... We need help..." He whispered hopelessly. Repede whined, seemingly at a loss too.

Suddenly, Repede barked again, making Karol jump slightly. "Repede?" Yuri's dog mimicked his earlier action, only this time he was showing Zaphia's direction. "Zaphias? What could..."

Suddenly, Karol's eyes lighted up with understanding. "Flynn! Flynn could help us get back Yuri! Let's go, Repede!" He exclaimed and they rushed in the direction of the capital.

* * *

><p>Yuri awoke slowly at the feeling of fingers grabbing his chin none too gently, shaking his head roughly. "Hmm..." Yuri moaned in pain as he felt his heart pound into his head. He didn't want to open his eyes for he knew his headache would only worsen. But an insistent jerk of his chin had him open his eyes in annoyance. But once he recognized the face hovering above him, his annoyance melted away to be replaced by a dreadful feeling.<p>

Zagi was smiling cruelly at him from above, his hand still clutching his chin.

The memories all came back to him. Heading to Zaphias with Karol and Repede, being ambushed by the crazed man... And even though Yuri didn't know where he was, one thing was clear in his mind; he had been kidnapped. And when all of his senses came back to him, that fact was made even clearer to him. His back was resting against a cold stone wall. He couldn't move his arms and he lifted his eyes only to see his wrists securely tied to a lamp holder above his head with a piece of clothing.

All in all, it wasn't looking too good for Yuri, but he managed to keep his calm. Panicking in his situation wouldn't do him any good. Instead, he looked angrily at Zagi. "What's the meaning of this, Zagi? Where are we?" He asked coldly, shaking his head to get Zagi's fingers off him.

Zagi made a step backwards, spreading his arms widely. "Welcome to my hideout, Yuri. Don't you recognize the place? You and I once battled here not too long ago." He said cheerfully like his clash with Yuri was the best thing that could have happened in his life. But Yuri dismissed the thought and looked at the room where he was kept captive. His eyes made out the design of the room despite the darkness and he finally recognized the place.

Tarquaron. The flying city had fallen after the destruction of the Adephagos, but its remains had stayed on the ground where Aspio had been before. Zagi had been hiding here all this time?

Zagi began pacing slowly in front of his captive, playing with one of his blades at the same time. "As for your other question, you're here to entertain me. It should have been obvious." The assassin said with a devilish glint in his eyes. His comment left Yuri confused. "I thought you lived to kill me. What do you hope to obtain by kidnapping me? I hope you're not thinking of asking for a ransom, are you?" The swordsman mocked the assassin, trying to gain some time. While he was talking, he began trying to loosen the tie around his wrists, but found it too securely tight. But with some time, he might be able to...

He was startled when the blade Zagi had been holding flew towards his head to finish his course in the wall beside his face. His lifted his eyes to Zagi's face only to notice the smirk was gone, replaced by a disappointed expression. "Oh, don't get me wrong. I _do_ plan to kill you later. But not yet. You disappointed me back there, Yuri. I thought you would have put up more of a fight. And after I had gone to the trouble of recovering for a whole year to fight you again."

Yuri smirked at his captor. "Sorry about that. I wasn't really in the mood to be fighting a crazed, psychopathic assassin. I hope you won't hold it against me." Yuri was trying to piss him off, to make him lose his control. It could give him the occasion he needed to escape. So he waited for the anger to take over Zagi's features.

He was surprised when he saw Zagi's smile return. The latter squatted in front of him to be eye level with him. This time, he grabbed a fistful of Yuri's hair, keeping his head lifted towards his. "Brag all you like, Yuri. It won't change what I'm about to do to you. I'll take my time with you, to make up for your poor excuse of a fight. And you can be sure no one will come for you here." Yuri stayed silent this time, unsure of what Zagi had in mind. Zagi leaned towards Yuri and whispered in his ear before nibbling his earlobe. "First, let's see if you can pleasure me." And to demonstrate his words, he grabbed Yuri's hips and grinded his pelvis into Yuri.

This time, Yuri had to bite down on his lip to keep himself from jerking away in fear. Zagi's intentions couldn't be more obvious now. But Yuri wouldn't lie down and take it without a fight. He lifted one of his legs and kicked Zagi square in the stomach. The assassin made a few steps backwards under the strength of the impact. Yuri glared at him. "So that's it, huh? You kidnapped me for _this_? For a quick fuck in a dark room? Bring it on then. I'll fight you with all I have. I'll never yield to you for as long as I live." His words dripped with conviction and Zagi smirked in response. He made a step forward and Yuri lifted his leg to kick him again. But Zagi had anticipated his move this time. He caught his ankle in one hand, preventing him from striking him. Before Yuri could try anything else, Zagi had kneeled between his thighs, spreading them wider. Zagi grabbed the hair at the base of Yuri's head and tilted his face towards him. "Someone's got a foul mouth. We'll see if you can put it to a better use." And before Yuri could say anything, he felt the assassin's lips roughly cover his own.

Yuri wanted to scream and push himself away from this man, He wanted so badly to be away from this disgusting touch, but he wouldn't show any sign of fear to Zagi. He _had_ to, or he feared he would shatter and lose his sanity.

When he felt a tongue demanding entrance into his mouth, Yuri stubbornly kept his mouth shut. Zagi growled with annoyance against his lips. His hand moved from his hair to his jaw, forcing his mouth open and he pushed his tongue between Yuri's lips.

Yuri didn't think twice about biting the offending tongue. A sense of satisfaction burst into him as he tasted a bitter taste on his own tongue. Zagi pulled away quickly and his fist collided strongly with Yuri's jaw. The pain exploded into Yuri's mouth as his face flew to the side. Damn, that hurt. But the swordsman would rather take the pain rather than the feel of Zagi on him. So he decided to taunt him more. He spit the blood in his mouth on the ground and turned his face towards Zagi, smirking at him. "Oh, is that all you got? How disappointing."

Much to Yuri's dismay, it wasn't anger that flared in the assassin's eyes, but something else that Yuri couldn't describe. Zagi pulled a knife from his pocket and lifted Yuri's chin with the tip of the blade. "A little fierce and wild, aren't you? I like it just like that. The more you struggle, the more you excite me." He whispered against his captive's face. Yuri showed no sign of being affected by Zagi's words. _So what are you waiting for? He'll rape you no matter what you do! Just stop struggling and it'll be over sooner! _Yuri's internal voice yelled in his mind, but he refused to listen to it. He couldn't do that. He wouldn't be able to take it.

He suddenly felt a pair of lips on his neck, kissing his skin tenderly and deceitfully before teeth sank painfully in his neck, drawing blood. He felt a sharp tug at his shirt and before he knew it, Zagi had torn it open with his knife and threw it to the side. "Hum, you taste good..." Zagi whispered against his skin as he licked the blood that seeped from the wound. He felt Zagi's lips wander lower over his torso, leaving more bloodied marks. Yuri's nails sank into the palm of his hands as he tried to stay still. He closed his eyes and turned his head away, trying to block out the situation that was happening.

His eyes shot open and he jerked slightly when a hand slipped inside his pants and closed around him. _Get away from him! Don't let him touch you! _His mind screamed to him and Yuri wanted so much to do it. He wanted to throw up. It disgusted him that Zagi was touching him in a place no one had before. But what disgusted him even more was that _he liked it_. He knew it was a normal reaction, but he couldn't stop feeling ashamed of himself. Pleasure was coursing through his veins at each stroke of the assassin's hand and he had to bite his lip until it bled to suppress his moans. Zagi stopped biting at his torso and went up to lick the blood away. "You like that, don't you? Let me hear you moan like a whore. I want to see you writhe and beg for more." Yuri smirked at him with a confidence he wasn't sure he had anymore. "You fucking pervert. Like I'd do that! Not in a million years!" And he spat right on Zagi's face. The latter wiped it away, not seeming offended in the least. "We'll see about that." He answered and Yuri felt his pants and underwear being tugged down his legs. He forced himself not to close his eyes and looked Zagi in the eye in defiance. He fought against the feeling of shame and vulnerability that washed over him for being bare in front of his enemy.

Zagi lowered his head and the next thing Yuri knew, wet warmth closed around him. Yuri turned his head quickly and bit his arm to muffle the moan that escaped his throat. He tried to move his leg to do something, _anything_, but Zagi held his thighs in a bruising hold. Yuri closed his eyes, refusing to _see_ what Zagi was doing to him. Feeling it was already enough. _How could you like what he's doing to you? Maybe you really are a whore..._ He made a sound of protest, muffled against his arm. The pleasure was mounting too fast as Zagi's mouth was working on him. He felt disgusted and ashamed as his hips bucked once to have more of that feeling. He couldn't fight it. He could almost feel Zagi smile around him.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open as his pleasure reached its peak. His back arched and he muffled a scream as he spent himself inside Zagi's mouth. Yuri felt his cheeks flare up in shame and refused to look at Zagi, knowing he would see his victorious smile. He heard a belt being opened and his heart sank at the realization of what was to come next. There really was no escaping it. This man was going to rape him. He felt hands on his thighs again, spreading his legs further apart and something hard rubbed against his entrance. One of Zagi's hands grabbed his chin and turned his face towards him. "Now, if you behave I might take you more gently. The choice is yours to make." _Do it! You won't escape it, anyway. _Yuri knew it would be the best course of action. He threw a look of pure hatred to Zagi. "Never. I'll never give myself willingly to the likes of you." Zagi smiled cruelly. "As you wish."

Lifting Yuri's hips, he pushed himself forcefully inside him in one fast trust. Yuri screamed in pain as the assassin tore at his insides. His muscles clenched around him, trying to push him out. It hurt so much he could barely take it. He wanted him out now. Yuri grabbed the cloth around his wrists, trying to push himself up and away from Zagi. Seeing this, the latter grabbed his hips and kept him there as he rammed into his unwilling body. Yuri screamed once more in agony. Was it supposed to hurt this much? He felt Zagi's member rub his insides raw. He couldn't take this... Zagi was panting near his face and groaning in pleasure. "Hum, your body is so tight... it feels so good." Yuri wanted to throw up as bile rose in his throat. "Fuck you, you bastard!" He managed to say in a pained voice. _Enough, I can't take this! Make him stop! _But Zagi wouldn't stop. His trusting picked up a faster pace as blood lubricated Yuri's passage, making penetration easier. Yuri's body shook with the strength of Zagi's trusts as he impaled him repeatedly on his member. He closed his eyes, trying to block the sensations of being violated by his enemy.

Suddenly, his mind made up the image of someone and he froze, mortified. In his mind came the image of Flynn, smiling gently at him. His friend, as well as the one he secretly held strong feelings for. He saw his smile fade only to be replaced by an expression of disdain and disgust. This hurt Yuri so much he wanted to cry. He wasn't worthy of him now. Here he was, being fucked by another man against a cold wall. A man that was taking everything good from him, everything he could have offered Flynn. Dirtying him. Breaking him. Zagi let out a long moan and spilled himself inside of Yuri, who only whined in protest. After a few seconds, Zagi slipped out of Yuri, leaving the swordsman with a hollow feeling and a shameful expression. Yuri grimaced when he felt blood and semen seep out of him and along his thighs. Zagi turned his face towards him and stole his lips in a possessive kiss. Yuri didn't have the strength to fight it this time. He could taste himself on Zagi's tongue and wanted to throw up. When the assassin pulled back, he smiled devilishly as Yuri turned his face away. "Thank you, Yuri. Your body was quite delectable. I think I'll keep you alive for a little longer. You have your uses." He then burst out laughing, seeing the desperation on Yuri's face. _Just kill me already! _He wanted to yell this to the assassin, but he knew that it was what he wanted. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Zagi was still laughing like a madman as he left the room, leaving Yuri naked and shivering against the wall.

* * *

><p>Karol and Repede arrived at the capital soon after noon. They didn't waste time and made a straight path to the castle. The soldiers let them in with a curious glance. They first went to Flynn's room, but seeing he wasn't there, they went and asked a soldier. The man told them he was currently in the council room. Karol thanked him and they made their way to the council room. When they arrived in front of the room, Karol and Repede were stopped by Sodia, who was guarding the entrance. When she saw them, she motioned them to stop. "Stop right there. You can't go in there as you please."<p>

Karol threw her a pleading look. "But we need to see Flynn! It's really important! Please!" Karol exclaimed with desperation. Sodia stood unwavering in front of the doors. "I understand as much, but I still can't let you through. The commandant is in the middle of an important meeting. He can't be disturbed. I can tell him you've come to see him once they are finished."

Karol's expression became pleading. "But –"

"What's going on here, Sodia?" A familiar voice sounded from behind Sodia as the doors to the council room opened and Flynn slipped out of the room.

"Flynn!" Karol exclaimed, running to the commandant. Flynn looked at him with surprise. "You're Yuri's friend. Karol... was it? And Repede is here too?"

Sodia turned to Flynn and bowed respectfully. "Sir, I was about to tell them to wait until the meeting was over. They want to talk with you."

Confusion painted Flynn's face, but before he could say anything, Karol grabbed his arm. "It's about Yuri! He's in trouble and we need your help!"

As soon as Yuri's name was mentioned, Flynn's face became plagued with worry. "Yuri? Tell me what happened."

Karol nodded and began to tell of what happened. "We were on our way to Zaphia when we were ambushed by Zagi. He's an assassin that's been constantly following Yuri around during our journey. We thought we had killed him in Tarquaron when we defeated the Adephagos a year ago, but he survived! He attacked us yesterday. Yuri, he... he put himself in danger to save me from getting harmed. Zagi managed to get away with him!"

Flynn's heart began to beat faster in his chest. He knew something like this would happen someday. Yuri was too selfless for his own good. It was his biggest quality, but also his biggest weakness. Flynn closed his eyes in unrest. He just hoped it wasn't too late to save Yuri. The thought of losing him was too horrible. He forced his train of thoughts to a stop. He wouldn't achieve anything by worrying over this. He had to have faith in Yuri. He _had _to be alive...

"And after I told him so many times to not be so reckless! Do you know where that Zagi character took him?"

Before Karol could say anything, Repede walked past him and stopped before Flynn, barking insistently. Flynn dropped to his level. "What's the matter, Repede?" Repede barked again and this time, Flynn noticed something was stuck in his mouth. "What's this?" He asked and took it to see it was a piece of clothing. "Is that the assassin's...?" Repede barked again and Flynn took it as a yes.

Flynn felt the grip on his heart loosen its hold as hope of finding Yuri wasn't all lost. The commandant patted Repede's head. "Good job, Repede. With this, we'll be able to track them down." Karol looked questioningly at Flynn. "Does that mean...?" He trailed off and Flynn nodded. "Yes. I'll be accompanying you. Wait for me at the castle's entrance. I have to get a few things ready and then we'll be on our way. We don't have a moment to lose."

"Okay!" Karol said before running towards the entrance with Repede at his trail.

"Commandant!" Sodia protested and Flynn turned to her, his face bearing a serious expression. "Sodia, I need you to replace me while I'm gone. I'm counting on you." He said before turning away towards his private chambers.

"But Sir! You can't be serious! You can't possibly be running after that criminal!" This time, Flynn stopped dead in his tracks and turned to his second in command. Someone who didn't know him like Sodia did wouldn't have seen the subtle clenching of his jaw or the spark of anger in his ocean blue eyes. "I thought I already told you, Sodia. It is not one of your duties to discuss my personal affairs." His tone wasn't harsh, but Sodia knew he was annoyed. He had little patience with her since she told him of _that_ accident. Not that she blamed him...

She bowed respectfully to Flynn. "My apologies, Sir. I'll take care of things in your absence."

"Thank you." Flynn said in response, resuming his walk to his room.

Sodia's heart clenched painfully. She knew it would come to this. Whenever Yuri was mentioned, her commandant abandoned all duties to give his attention to him only. She knew what it was about and her heart was bursting with jealousy. Yuri was special for Flynn. She could see it as plain as day. The way the commandant always reserved his most gentle and caring smiles only for Yuri; the way he was always scolding him; the way his eyes followed him until he was out of his sight... Sodia realized all that and that was why she tried to kill Yuri one year ago. And driven by her guilt, she had told Flynn of what she had done a couple of months later. He hadn't fired her, but it could have been better if he did. Instead, she had witnessed for the first time the intensity of his anger. She had tried to kill his most important person, after all. And so, Sodia had come to realize something.

She never did have a chance from the very beginning. Flynn's heart had always belonged to Yuri.

* * *

><p>Yuri didn't know how many hours or days he had been locked in that dark room. He had lost all sense of time. He hadn't slept since Zagi had waked him up and raped him. He was tired and wanted to fall asleep, but he was afraid of what would happen to him if he did. He would be even more vulnerable once asleep and he didn't want that. Zagi wouldn't think twice about raping him again while he would be asleep. Yuri shuddered as the memories of what had happened refused to leave his mind. He couldn't stop feeling the assassin's hands on him, burning his skin like fire. He couldn't stop hearing his moans and screams resonate to his ears.<p>

For the first time in his life, Yuri felt fear so deep it was making him sick. He had managed to keep his facade up while Zagi had been violating him. But now, he wasn't sure how he would react when he would come back. He feared he would want to go for another round. Just the thought was enough to make him puke. Yuri could still feel the semen and the blood drying on his thighs and it disgusted him.

He didn't want to be here when Zagi would return. He had to get away.

Yuri tugged on his wrists, trying to get his arms free, but found them too securely tied. But he had to find a way!

He lifted his eyes to the wall above him, trying to find something he could use. He noticed a sharp stone in the wall just above his wrists. Maybe he could use this, but it was a little too high to be used to break the bound...

The sound of steps had him freeze in terror. Zagi was coming back. Yuri forced himself to remain calm. He had gone through it before, he could do it again.

Zagi entered the room, smiling sadistically at him. "Have you missed me, Yuri?" He mocked his prisoner. Yuri forced a smile on his face. "Oh, I was just dying to see you again. It was boring, being here all by my lonesome." Zagi went to Yuri and squatted in front of him. "Well well, I see you're still as stubborn as ever. It seems like that "lesson" yesterday wasn't enough. I think a second round is in order. Seeing you like this, I can't help but be excited." He reached a hand towards Yuri's face and the young man pushed his head against the wall and away from his tormentor. "One time wasn't enough? Am I such a good fuck?" Yuri said sarcastically, trying to hide the fear completely behind his facade. He knew there would be no escaping it this time again and he was already resigning his fate to what was coming. Zagi grabbed the back of his head and went to whisper against his lips. "Oh, you have no idea. Do you know what gets me off the most, Yuri? It's to dominate and tame fierce creatures such as you. It's to hear them moan and plead, to break their spirits as well as their bodies. And I have all the time in the world to do that to you."

Zagi suddenly turned Yuri around and the latter grimaced when his arms twisted at an uncomfortable angle. He felt Zagi press against his backside. Yuri forced himself to turn his head towards Zagi to look at him. "You know, I never thought you were this crazy when I first met you. I thought you were only a bloodthirsty psychopath. When I think back on it, it wasn't all that bad."

Zagi leaned over him and rested his chin on Yuri's shoulder. "I like it when you talk like that, Yuri. It makes me feel I wasn't wrong in choosing you as my enemy. We'll see just how long you'll be able to maintain that though act." He whispered against his ear as his hand trailed the curve of his back to his buttocks. Yuri jerked away when he felt fingers probe at his abused entrance. A strong hand caught his hip and pulled him back in place. "You're not going anywhere, Yuri. I'm not finished with you."

Suddenly, Yuri felt fingers brutally enter him and he cowered in pain. It burned him more than the last time and he struggled to get free of Zagi's grasp, but the assassin had a firm grip on him. Yuri had to bite down screams of pain as Zagi pushed his fingers in and out of him not too gently. After what felt like an eternity, Zagi pulled his fingers out, only to see them coated in blood. He wiped them in the valley of Yuri's cheeks. He leaned over his captive again and took delight in hearing his ragged breathing as he bit on his neck, leaving a fresh bloody mark. "It seems I did a real number on you last time. Did you get off on that? On feeling my cock rip you open? I bet you did. Just like I know you're dying to feel me up inside you again."

Yuri laughed weakly. "Dream on. You disgust me. Just feeling your shrivelled little dick poking at me is enough to make me sick." He spat in hatred. He could feel Zagi smile against his neck and felt movement behind him. His ears picked the sound of clothes being removed and he tried to still the beating of his heart. "You really have a dirty mouth. I like it just like that." And as he bit down into Yuri's neck, he tilted his hips and entered him in one rough movement.

This time, Yuri did cry out. It was a scream of pure agony. It burned inside him. It burned so much that the pain was unbearable as Zagi pounded mercilessly into him. He felt his entire body shake like a leaf and he tried to get away, but Zagi still had a strong-vice grip on his hips, leaving bluish marks on them.

More than the agony, there was the shame. The shame of finding pleasure lacing with the pain as Zagi's member brushed a spot deep inside of him that aroused his need. Zagi felt it as Yuri's shaking only worsened and as he tried to stifle his moans of protest. One of his hands left his hips and grabbed a fistful of hair, tilting Yuri's hair backwards and forcing him to arch his back. "That's it, Yuri. Moan like the whore you are." He whispered and snapped his hips upwards savagely. The new angle made him hit Yuri's prostate dead on. The latter couldn't stop the cry of surprise from getting past his lips. "No, stop..." He protested, ashamed of his own reactions to this violation. He felt dirty, abused. He could still feel blood running down his thighs along with another disgusting fluid. But he couldn't stop the pleasure that was running through his veins as Zagi mercilessly pounded into him, still holding his hair in a strong grip. He couldn't take it; the pressure was too much… too much pain, too much pleasure. He was riding it, drowning in it. He couldn't hold it in against Zagi's brutal pace.

The assassin leaned again to whisper in his ear, breaking the dam on Yuri's pleasure. "Come for me, my Yuri…" A last brutal trust against his prostate had Yuri cry out in pleasure as he unwillingly reached the peak of his pleasure.

But Zagi wasn't finished. He continued ramming inside Yuri's body, over stimulating him as his senses were still ablaze. It hurt like hell and Yuri cried in pain. After what felt like a lifetime, he finally felt the assassin spend himself into his body. When the assassin pulled out with a sick sound, Yuri felt nauseous. He couldn't describe how he felt. He couldn't believe he had _liked_ being abused by his enemy. What did that make him? _Easy; a dirty little slut._ Yuri closed his eyes, trying to shut down the voice of his mind. He waited for Zagi to leave again, like the last time.

He was surprised to feel hands on him, turning him around until he faced Zagi's demented face. "That was fun. But let's try something else now, shall we?" He said while taking out a knife and lifting it to Yuri's eyes. Yuri smiled weakly, his resolve weakened by all the abuse. But even so, he still had the need to fight. He wouldn't break down. He _had _to. "Don't you think you had enough fun for today? I had at least." He joked without any mirth. Zagi took hold of Yuri's face and put the blade against his cheek. "Not yet. We've only just begun." Zagi pushed the blade against his cheek until it sank into his flesh. Fresh blood seeped from the wound. Yuri stayed motionless, too drained to try escaping him now. The assassin leaned in and licked to blood away. Yuri closed his eyes in disgust. He wanted the assassin to leave him alone. But he was there to stay.

Zagi whispered near his face. "If I can't break you by violating you, maybe I can break you by other means." Yuri heard him say and the next thing he knew, plain suddenly flared in his forearm. Zagi trailed the blade slowly down his forearm to his arm. The pain was excruciating. Yuri gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as Zagi tore at his flesh and blood came rolling down his arm. Zagi laughed maniacally. "Does it hurt, Yuri?"

The swordsman forced himself to smile cockily. "This… is nothing."

Despite his words, he couldn't retain the scream from getting past his lips as pain flared inside his shoulder. Zagi kept the blade deep inside his flesh and twisted it. The pain had Yuri roll his eyes in his sockets, gasping for air.

"Yeah, bleed for me, Yuri. Let me taste your pain…" This time, his blade left his shoulder and he viciously stabbed Yuri in the hand, getting turned on by the whimpers that unwillingly passed Yuri's lips. He leaned into Yuri and drank his whimpers, claiming his lips as his other hand parted Yuri's thighs.

The blade left Yuri's hand and this time, he felt pain in the inside of his thigh as Zagi drew the blade along it, drawing blood. He tried to get away, but he had no place to do so.

He just hoped Zagi would kill him soon.

Next was his chest. Zagi drew the blade along his torso, not deep enough to be fatal, but enough to draw blood. Yuri kept his eyes closed, forcing his breathing to a calm pace. He hurt all over. His hand and shoulder felt numb and he was beginning to get dizzy. He didn't have to look to know he had lost a lot of blood. Well, it was a relief. If Zagi didn't attend to his wounds, he would die soon. He wouldn't have to live with the shame and the pain anymore.

He felt movement in front of him and dared to open his eyes, only to see Zagi standing in front of him, still holding the bloodstained blade. He seemed bothered. "It seems I'll have to go fetch something else to torture you with. I'm not getting the reactions I want from you. I'll be back soon." He said with unhidden excitation. He left the room with a quick pace.

Yuri didn't want to be there for round two. He hurriedly lifted his eyes to the sharp stone he had noticed earlier. He couldn't break his bound with that. So what could he do? No matter how much he searched, he couldn't find anything else to help with his escape… And time was running out. His eyes fell once again on the sharp stone.

His mouth twisted in a mirthless smile as he thought of something. He might not be able to break the bond, but with something making his wrists slippery, he might be able to break free… Here goes nothing. Yuri frantically rubbed his wrists against the sharp stone. Slowly at first, but his pace rapidly grew faster. He had no time to lose trying to find another way. He had to get away. He rubbed and rubbed until the skin of his wrists peeled back and blood began to run down his arms. He bit down a scream as he continued to mutilate himself.

Once there was enough blood, he pulled on his arms, trying to get his wrists free. The blood was making them slippery and he felt them slowly slip inside the cloth. Just a little more...

After a sharp tug, he finally had his wrists free and he fell on the ground. He was free. Now he had to get away from here before Zagi would come back. He shakily got to his feet by leaning on the wall. His eyes fell on the floor and he saw his clothes discarded on it not too far from him. He got to them and struggled to put his pants on. Moving hurt him and he almost screamed several times. He grabbed his shirt and pressed it against his chest, trying to stop the blood. Now he just had to find a way out…

He walked through the door, trying to stifle his moans of pain. He doubted he would get very far in his state, but he had to try. He had to get back to his friends. _To get back to Flynn…_

He couldn't die here, even if he had to try and find his way in this labyrinth.

* * *

><p>Repede led Karol and Flynn to the remains of Tarquaron. He still held the piece of Zagi's clothing inside his mouth, guiding the two to where Zagi was lurking, and hopefully to Yuri. The feeling of dread didn't let go of Flynn. He feared for his friend; he feared he might already be dead or if he wasn't that there wouldn't be much of him left to save. Who knows what that Zagi had the time to do to his friend? He didn't dare think about it.<p>

Suddenly, Repede growled as they approached an open door. This must be it. Flynn entered the room, drawing his sword. Karol and Repede followed him and they all looked towards the center of the room. A man with pink hair was leaning over a table, looking at something Flynn couldn't see from there.

Repede growled menacingly. This caught the man's attention and he turned around, looking surprised at first. But his expression soon turned to madness. "Oh, I wasn't aware I had guests. Here to take back Yuri?" He said, drawing his own weapons out and walking forward. Flynn caught sight of what was on the table; torture devices. He also noticed that a blade was covered in blood. His feeling of dread only grew more. He lifted his sword forward and towards Zagi's chest. "Where is he?" The commandant asked on a demanding tone.

Zagi smirked to him, drawing circles in the air with his weapon. "Oh, he's alive somewhere in here. But I don't feel like giving him back yet. I'm having so much fun playing with him right now."

"I hope you're telling the truth. If you're not…" Flynn growled menacingly. Zagi's smirk only grew wider. "I'm not lying. I just didn't say in which condition you'll find him. It might be better for him if he died, trust me." He said mysteriously. Now Flynn was really worried. He just wanted to find his friend, but he understood he had to get rid of that assassin before he could do anything else. The commandant's eyes darkened with anger. "I see. I'll rip you to pieces and rescue Yuri afterwards. Be prepared." He said dangerously and Zagi settled in his battle position, his eyes reflecting madness. "Bring it on!"

* * *

><p>Yuri stumbled upon many empty rooms and hallways, never once finding something that looked like an exit. He was beginning to think he would never get out of this hellhole when his ears caught the sound of metal clashing. It sounded like two persons fighting. It meant someone had come here. And it also meant that Zagi was there.<p>

Yuri wanted to go and see. He knew he could be captured again, but it could also be his only chance to be saved. He couldn't let it slide. With that in mind, He made his way in the direction of the sound, coming from the other side of a closed door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and froze when his eyes took in the scene before him.

Flynn was sparing violently with Zagi, their blades clashing as Flynn was slowly pushing Zagi towards the edge of a bottomless pit. Yuri recognized the room. It was the one in which he and his companions had fought Zagi one year ago. But this time, Flynn was fighting the madman, not him. He noticed Karol and Repede standing in the back, ready to jump in if need be. They had come for him. His friends hadn't abandoned him. And Flynn was here too. Yuri was so glad for that. If he was to die here, at least he would have seen him for one last time.

Zagi suddenly turned his eyes on him and Yuri stood rooted into place, fear creeping into him as the mad eyes seemed to burn into his soul. This had Karol turn his head to the side and his eyes widened. "Yuri!" He exclaimed in relief. That was before he saw the wounds covering his friend.

Flynn heard him, but he didn't let his attention stray from his enemy. Taking opportunity in Zagi's lack of attention, he drove his sword right through his chest. Zagi's eyes widened as pain flared through his chest and blood poured into his mouth. Flynn pushed him back even more, growling in his face. "Die, you bastard!" He pulled his sword out and kicked the assassin straight in the chest, pushing him over the edge and Zagi fell into the pit without a sound, too stunned to even scream as he disappeared into the darkness.

Flynn turned towards Yuri and he immediately saw the state he was in.

"Yuri!" Flynn exclaimed and dropped his blade, running to his friend. He caught him in his arms just as Yuri fell, unable to hold himself straight anymore. The commandant closed his arms gently around him, shielding him. Yuri closed his eyes and moaned in pain. "Flynn…" He managed to whisper his name with a hoarse voice. Flynn caressed his ebony hair. "Shh, don't speak. I'll take you to a doctor. It'll be alright." He said in a soothing voice, hiding the fear he was feeling. From what he could see, Yuri had lost a lot of blood. He was covered in wounds. They had to hurry out of there. Flynn put an arm around his friend's shoulders and the other behind his knees. He lifted him carefully and his heart sank when he heard Yuri moan in pain.

Karol and Repede ran to them. Karol was on the verge of tears. "Yuri! He's… Is he going to die?" He sobbed and Repede whined. Flynn shook his head, pulling Yuri closer to his chest. "No. I'll make sure he doesn't. But we have to hurry to Halure. Repede, can you lead the way?" He asked as calmly as he could. He felt panic creep into him as his hands were stained with Yuri's blood. He couldn't let the panic and fear win him over. For Yuri's sake.

Repede barked excitedly and ran towards an open door. Flynn and Karol followed him as quickly as they could.

Flynn prayed that they would get to Halure in time.

* * *

><p>AN: Here you go for chapter 1... I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave comments if you want. I'll try to get chapter 2 as soon as I can.

See you soon!


	2. Through the darkness shines your light

Thank you everyone for waiting so patiently for the second and I'm afraid to say, the last chapter of this story. Thank you again to **Month4 **for the wonderful idea and thank you to all my readers and reviewers out there!

Now on with the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>You are the light that drives away my darkness<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Through the darkness shines your light**

_Through the darkness shines your light..._

_Can__ you save me from myself?_

Flynn had never felt so afraid before in his entire life. On the way to Halure, he had never stopped praying that it wasn't too late. He would not be able to take it if Yuri were to die in his arms.

So he had busted into the Inn and yelled for someone to bring a doctor. They must have been quite the sight to see; the commandant carrying a bloodied man in his arms, looking all but fearful for his life. The Innkeeper had immediately sent for a doctor and granted them a room. Flynn had put Yuri gently on the bed and while he waited for the doctor, he couldn't help but take in the state of his friend. It was horrible. He had lacerations across his chest and his right arm. His shoulder seemed to have been stabbed, as well as his hand. But what was the worse were his wrists. The skin was peeled back and bleeding. It was a mess. And Flynn knew Yuri had wounds lower on his body that he couldn't see. He had never seen Yuri this vulnerable, this close to death before... And it was freaking him out.

The doctor had chosen this moment to enter the room, and when he had seen Yuri's state, he didn't lose any time to begin working on him. Flynn would have stayed with him, but the doctor had told him he didn't want any interruption. So he had kicked him out of the room, telling him to go wash himself.

Flynn had gone to the restroom to wash his hands with a vexed expression. He had wanted to stay with his friend. Now he was pacing outside of the room, devoured by the anxiety. Karol seemed to be deep in thoughts, sitting in a chair with Repede curled up on the floor against his leg.

Flynn couldn't take more of that wait. He was about to go knock on the door when it opened and the doctor came out, taking out his blood-stained gloves. Flynn went to him anxiously. "How is he?" He asked the doctor, worry plaguing his face. The older man didn't seem fazed by his reaction. "He'll live. I've stabilized him." As soon as the words left the doctor, Flynn let out a sigh of relief and heard Karol do the same.

The doctor motioned Flynn to follow him and entered the room. Flynn did as told and followed the man into the room. His gaze fell immediately on Yuri's sleeping face. The older man looked at Flynn with a serious expression. "He'll live, but some of his wounds are deep. It'll take some time to recover, but there's nothing that shouldn't heal. The wounds on his wrists were the most severe he had. It seems he did them on his own volition, trying to get free of some bond I suppose." Flynn thought back on the state Yuri's wrists were and he shuddered. For him to have come to such a mean, he was desperately trying to get free.

The doctor broke his train of thoughts. "However, even if his body will heal with time, I can't say the same with his mind." His words confused Flynn. "What do you mean, his mind?" The older man turned his head away. "From some wounds I have seen, I can only assume he has suffered some mental trauma. This, I'm afraid, is something that not even time can fully heal." This time, dread returned to nest inside Flynn's chest. "I don't understand. What do you mean by that? Tell me!" He asked impatiently. The doctor shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid I can't tell even you, commandant. This is something he will have to tell you himself. I'm sorry. Just know that for the time being, he is out of danger. He just needs to rest."

Flynn knew pushing the subject wouldn't get him anywhere. So he simply thanked the doctor and watched him walk through the door.

His gaze fell on his friend. Yuri seemed to be sleeping peacefully, his dark hair splayed on the pillow around his head. If it wasn't for the bandages that covered him, Flynn could have thought everything that happened had been nothing but a nightmare. But it had been real. He could still feel it. Even though Flynn had washed and scrubbed his hands until there was no tomorrow, he could still feel Yuri's blood on them.

Suddenly, Karol and Repede burst out in the room. "Yuri is safe?" The young man exclaimed, running to Flynn, as if asking if what the doctor had said was true. Flynn ruffled his hair in the same mean that Yuri always did. "Yeah, he is. But he needs to rest. I'll watch over him, so you can get some rest as well. I've made a reservation for another room." Karol nodded. "Okay, thanks. Wake me up if there's any change, okay?" He asked with worry and Flynn smiled gently at him. "I'll do. It's a promise." He said on a gentle tone. Karol smiled back and thanked him again. With a last glance at Yuri's sleeping form, Karol left the room.

Flynn looked at Repede and saw the dog climb on the bed only to lie next to one of Yuri's legs. Repede wasn't usually seeking the closeness of his master that much. It was enough to make Flynn know Repede had been as worried for Yuri's safety as the rest of them. They had all feared to lose him.

Flynn sighed and sat in a chair next to Yuri's bed. He couldn't help thinking about what he felt when he saw Yuri in that state, standing on the bridge of death. He had felt hollow, empty and lost. Just as he had felt one year ago when he had thought Yuri had died, falling of Zaude. It was like a part of him had died along with Yuri. He couldn't picture his life without his untamed friend. He had always been there besides him, even when they had grown apart in the previous years. But their bond had never faltered, only grown stronger. They were more than friends, more than brothers. So what were they? Flynn couldn't describe what he felt for Yuri, but he knew that he would never feel this strongly for someone else. Yuri held a special place in his heart. Everything about him was making his heart sway. His cocky smiles, his way of taunting Flynn, his strong sense of justice, the way he didn't care what others thought about him... Yuri was his rock and without him, Flynn would drown and die.

He had come to realise how much he cared about his fiery friend. And he'd kill himself if he didn't get the chance to tell him. Even though he didn't know how to put in words how he felt. He would manage somehow.

He reached a hand towards Yuri and softly caressed his hair. He smiled gently. "Stupid Yuri, making us worry like this. You better wake up soon." He whispered softly, getting no response from the sleeping man. Flynn would stay by his side until he woke up. He was up for a whole night of sleeping on an uncomfortable chair.

* * *

><p>The commandant woke up in the middle of the night. At first, he didn't know what had waked him up. But soon, he heard Yuri's voice break the silence of the room. Flynn immediately lighted up the candle holder and went to Yuri's bed. "Yuri?" He whispered, thinking the young man was awake. Having no response, Flynn lifted the candle to lit Yuri's face. His friend was still asleep, but his sleep seemed to be troubled. He was moaning and pleading softly as his body trashed in the bed. His forehead was covered with sweat and his features were distorted in pain. He was clearly in the midst of a nightmare. Flynn sat on the edge of the bed and put the candle holder on the bedside table.<p>

He grabbed Yuri's shoulder and shook him gently to wake him up. His move hadn't the expected result. Instead of waking up, Yuri seemed to shy away from his touch and his trashing grew more violent. "No... Don't..." His voice was scared and it broke the commandant's heart to hear it. Yuri had never showed him his weak side. He was always looking so strong, always putting up a facade. Always hiding his fears and worries for the good of the others. To see him now so vulnerable and afraid... Flynn couldn't take it. One of his hands went to the raven hair, caressing it gently as he continued shaking his shoulder. "Yuri, wake up!" He said more insistently.

Yuri' eyes shot open, fear and uncertainty clear in them. The first thing he saw when he awoke was Flynn's worried face hovering over him. He felt a hand in his hair and had to refrain himself from pushing it away. "It's okay, Yuri. It was just a nightmare. You're safe now." He said soothingly, still caressing his hair.

Yuri tried to convince himself of that. But the nightmare had been real. He had been back with Zagi, in that hated room that smelled of death. He had relived the same events. He had relived the pain, the shame and the violation. Again, and again and again...

He put his forearm in front of his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. "Where am I?" He said weakly. Flynn smiled sadly. He knew that Yuri's move was just a mean to hide himself from Flynn. He didn't want him to see his weakness more than necessary. How he would like Yuri to trust him enough to show him all of his sides, not just what he wanted the others to see. But he wouldn't push him into it. It would be the worst thing to do in his state. Instead, he chose to answer his question. "We're in Halure. I took you there after we rescued you. We've had a doctor here bandage you up."

"Did... did he say anything to you?" Yuri's voice was uncertain, scared even. He was obviously trying to hide it, but he was failing. The doctor's words came back to Flynn's mind and his features became plagued with worry. "Well, he said something about some of your wounds making him believe you had suffered mental trauma. He wouldn't tell me, though. He said you were the one who would have to tell me." Flynn heard Yuri sigh softly in relief. This worried him further. Not knowing what had happened to Yuri as he was held captive was eating away at him. If only he knew, he would help him in any way he could. He didn't want Yuri to push him away. "Is there any chance you'll tell me someday?" He asked in a whisper. He saw Yuri stiffen and hold his breath. But he got no response to his question.

He didn't push the subject. He wouldn't get anything out of Yuri tonight. His hand left Yuri's hair and he slowly stood up. "Well, I'll let you rest. You need your sleep if you want to recover." He made a move to get away from the bed, but he suddenly felt a hand close weakly around his wrist. He turned around only to see Yuri looking at him with a desperate glint in his eyes. "Stay... please." He said it with so much fear and desperation, it broke Flynn's heart. Whatever that Zagi had done to him, he had left numerous scars. It made Flynn wish he had made him suffer longer before killing him.

Pushing his thoughts aside, Flynn sat back on the edge of the bed, leaning his back against the headboard. "Of course, if you want me to." He said softly, resuming caressing Yuri's hair. Yuri seemed uncertain of his touch at first, but he soon settled more comfortably in the bed, sighing softly and closing his eyes. It didn't take long before his breathing evened out and the commandant knew his friend was sleeping. But he still continued stroking his hair. He would make sure Yuri didn't wake up with nightmares a second time.

* * *

><p>Flynn had fallen asleep against the headboard at some point in the night. When Yuri woke up, he was rewarded with a vision of Flynn peacefully asleep, his hand near his hair. The commandant must have fallen asleep as he was caressing his hair. Yuri remembered asking him to stay and he felt ashamed of that. He shouldn't have asked him that. Flynn had other duties, more pressing matters to do than to take care of him. He was keeping him away from his work.<p>

But Yuri couldn't help but be hypnotized by his friend's peaceful face. How many years has it been since he saw Flynn so at ease? Thinking back on it, the last time was probably when they were both in the knights. Before they began their separate paths. Before all this ever happened. Yuri wondered if everything would have been different if he had stayed in the knights. He might have not met his friends, nor would he have made the same choices. And he might have never met Zagi that time at the castle, which had led to the assassin's obsession of him and to the situation that just happened. If he had chosen a different path, he might not be feeling filthy and abused right now. He wouldn't want to hide from the others, to hide from Flynn.

He shook his head and closed his eyes. What's done is done. There was no way to change the past. He had to live with the wounds that Zagi left imprinted in him. Right about now, he could still feel his hands on him, feel his touch crawl on his skin. It was making him feel sick. He needed a bath. He needed to wash himself over and over until his skin was raw and there were no traces of the assassin left on him.

Yuri tried to sit up and almost screamed as he hurt all over. The worst places were his wrists, his shoulder and another part of him he didn't want to think about. He managed to sit up, even though it took him a lot of efforts.

The commandant awoke when he heard the rustling of sheets besides him and he turned his head to see Yuri sitting up in the bed. He frowned, discontent. "What do you think you're doing?" He said in a scolding tone and he saw Yuri jump slightly in the bed. He turned his face towards him. "Fl-Flynn. Sorry, I woke you. I was about to go take a bath." He said on a tone he wanted cheerful, but he failed miserably. Flynn's expression didn't change. "No, you're not going anywhere. You still have to rest. Taking a bath can wait." He said on a tone that left no place to arguing. But Yuri wouldn't hear it. "Listen, I'm feeling well enough. You don't have to worry about me. I just want to take a bath, that's all."

Flynn looked at him with disapprobation. "Well enough? Look at you! You look like a freaking zombie! No. You're not getting out of that bed or my name isn't Flynn Scifo." This time, Yuri began to lose his temper. "I don't need your permission." He snapped and made a move to get out of bed. Flynn wouldn't have it. He grabbed his arms and when he saw Yuri flinch, his grasp became gentler. "Don't be difficult, Yuri. I can't let you. Your wounds aren't healed enough yet! If I take off your bandages, they might reopen!"

"I don't care! Just let me go!" He said with rage. Flynn saw it was getting out of hand.

He did the only thing he could think of to calm Yuri. He closed his arms around him and pulled his friend close to him, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. He felt him stiffen and try to push him away. "Calm down. I won't hurt you." He said on a soothing tone and felt Yuri slowly relax. But he never returned his embrace. "Try to understand. If I'm doing this, it's because I know it's for your own good. Please, Yuri..." He said on a pleading tone.

Yuri closed his eyes and sighed. "Okay, you win." He said with a tired voice.

Just with that sentence, Flynn knew there was something terribly wrong with Yuri. He had never been the type to just let Flynn have his way so easily. The commandant tightened his embrace around Yuri. "What did he do to you?" Flynn whispered against his neck, not waiting for any answer.

As expected, the swordsman answered nothing. He just kept staring at the wall, feeling warmth slowly melt away the cold that was filling him since Flynn rescued him. He wanted to return the embrace, to break down and tell Flynn everything, but he couldn't. He wasn't worthy of him anymore. He wouldn't bother him with his problems when he had already so much to do.

Flynn slowly let go of him and looked at his eyes. They seemed dead. These lifeless orbs that were always filled with mirth and joy of living were now empty, hollow. It frightened Flynn. If only he knew what had happened to Yuri, he might be able to help...

There was suddenly knocking on the door. Flynn told them to enter and Karol opened the door. When he saw Yuri was up, he ran to the bed. "Yuri! You're awake!" He said happily. Flynn saw the immediate change. Yuri turned his head towards Karol and smiled gently at him, ruffling his hair. But his smile was nothing but fake. Flynn could see it. His smile didn't reach his eyes. "I'm fine now, Karol. Sorry for worrying you." Karol faked anger. "Yeah, you should be! We all thought you would die!" The young man exclaimed. Yuri faked a laugh. "Sorry. Once I'm well enough, you can hit me as many times as you want." Karol nodded, happy to see Yuri was feeling better. He didn't see the look on Flynn's face. When he turned to him, it was already gone. "Flynn, I came to tell you that the innkeeper can rent us a small house just next to the inn. No one is living there right now. Since it will take some time before Yuri is feeling better, I thought it a good idea that we move there. It'll be more convenient." Flynn nodded in agreement. "Good idea. Stay with Yuri, I'll go see the innkeeper and make arrangements." He said and got up. He walked to the door, feeling Yuri's gaze on his back. He didn't want to turn around and face his fake smiles. He couldn't bear to take anymore right now. He needed some time to think.

* * *

><p>They had moved Yuri to the empty house the same evening. That night, Flynn had settled into another room. He had wanted to leave Yuri some space. But when he had heard the first screams and had found Yuri in the midst of another nightmare, he had given up on sleeping in another room. He found out quite soon that the only thing that prevented Yuri from having nightmares was his own presence. He started sleeping in a chair next to Yuri's bed, holding his hand in his own or stroking his hair. It was the only means by which the young swordsman wasn't haunted by nightmares.<p>

The day after Flynn had stopped Yuri from trying to take a bath, he considered he could let the swordsman do as he wished as he had to change the bandages. So he had led him to the bathroom, but he had left when Yuri had asked to be left alone. Flynn respected his wish, knowing it had to do with what he was hiding. Flynn had done as told. But he had begun to grow worried when Yuri had been confined in the bathroom for half an hour. When he had knocked on the door, he hadn't gotten a response. So Flynn had decided to open the door. He hadn't anticipated the vision before him. Yuri was still in the bath, his knees to his chin and his hands were on his arms. But what had made his blood run cold was the blood on his hands.

Flynn had run to his friend and soon saw what had caused all the blood; Yuri had scratched his arms until they bled. It hadn't seemed deep, but the fact was that Yuri had hurt himself. Yuri hadn't even turned his head to look at Flynn. He had been looking at the wall, a distant look to his eyes. He hadn't looked like he felt the pain. Flynn had taken a towel and had gently pulled his friend up, wrapping him into the towel. Flynn had led him to the room and taken care of his new wounds. Only then did Yuri seemed to recognized Flynn and realize what he had done. When Flynn had questioned him about it he only answered something quite disturbing; "It won't go away no matter how much I scrub." This had worried Flynn a whole lot.

And the more days passed, the more his anxiety grew. Yuri wasn't the same man anymore. He seemed afraid whenever someone came near him, he was more jumpy than ever and he rarely smiled anymore. And when he did, it was never genuine. And the most disturbing thing of all, he wasn't even complaining when he was eating food Flynn had prepared. He ate anything he prepared without a single complaint.

And no matter how much Flynn tried to get him to talk, Yuri didn't want to say anything. He had decided to keep everything he felt locked up inside him and put on his usual facade. But this time, it wasn't flawless. It might fool Karol, but it didn't fool Flynn. He could see Yuri break by the minute and he could only watch. He could do nothing to help him if he kept pushing him away. But still, Flynn stayed to take care of him, in hopes that one day, his friend would open up to him and let him help.

Two weeks had passed since they had rescued Yuri from the depths of Tarquaron. Yuri's injuries were almost completely healed, so Karol had begun to look for new jobs for Brave Vesperia. While Flynn was making dinner, Karol decided to go outside to search for a Union lamppost. Yuri was sitting on his bed, deep in thoughts. He was looking absent-mindedly through the open window. He felt something nudge him in the ribs and turned his head to see Repede settle against him. Yuri smiled softly to him and patted his dog.

"What is it, Repede?" His dog only whined in response. "I'm okay, don't worry." Yuri lied, but was rewarded with a menacing growl from his dog. Yuri's smile turned to sadness. "I can't lie to you, can I? In fact, I don't know if I'll ever be okay. I can't stop replaying that time in my mind. It's like I'm back there again, being raped and tortured by this foul man again and again. It's like I can't escape from it. I... I want to tell Flynn, but I can't... I can't do that. I'm not going to put such a burden on him. He's got already enough on his mind. And it's enough that he spent two entire weeks away from his work for me. I can't let him take care of me further." Yuri confided everything he felt to his dog, knowing that even if Repede couldn't help, he could at least take a load of its burden. Repede barked once and settled closer against Yuri. The latter stroked his head. "Thanks, Repede."

Karol had found an easy job at the Union lamppost. He didn't want to take something too difficult, since Yuri had just recovered from his wounds. He made his way back to the house. When he entered it, he saw Yuri and Flynn sitting at the table, eating the meal Flynn had prepared. They greeted him and Flynn motioned him to come eat. Karol did as told, mentally preparing himself to eat Flynn's cooking. They ate in an almost complete silence. When they finished and Flynn took upon him to wash the dishes, Yuri asked Karol about the job.

"So, did you have luck finding a job?" Yuri asked Karol without real interest, but Karol didn't notice that. "Yes. I found an easy job for a new start. We only have to escort a couple to Deidon Hold. So that means body guarding, and it's not that far from here. What do you say?" Yuri nodded. "It's good to me." Flynn turned around to look at Karol. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to come with you." Karol seemed surprise. "Why? I mean, you're not from Brave Vesperia. Why would you want to come?"

Flynn threw a quick sideway glance to Yuri, who turned his gaze away from him when he did so. "Because I'd like to see for myself what is it like to be in a guild." He lied smoothly. The truth was that he was worried about Yuri and he wanted to keep an eye on him. Karol seemed to believe what he had said. "Okay, let's all go together, then!"

* * *

><p>Escorting the couple to Deidon Hold had been fairly easy. They had encountered several groups of monsters, but they had taken care of them swiftly. Flynn was constantly keeping an eye on Yuri. He knew him enough to know he was distracted. His movements weren't as precise and deadly as they usually were. He had to look out for him.<p>

The trouble happened on the way back. They were about halfway between Deidon Hold and Halure when Yuri suddenly stopped walking. He stared in a direction as memories flooded him. It was the exact spot where they had set camp that fateful day.

_He heard the rustle of leaves and froze when he saw someone far too familiar emerging from his hiding spot. "It's been a while, Yuri. Missed me?" Zagi's demented face was smiling cruelly at him._Without noticing it, Yuri's entire body began shaking as he remembered this place. And he couldn't stop the memories of coming back to haunt him. _Zagi lifted his bloodied weapon towards his face and licked the blood away. "Hum, yes... I'll make you bleed and beg for mercy..." The assassin whispered darkly and Yuri couldn't help the shiver of fear that ran through him._ No, he didn't want to remember. Not again!

Flynn had stopped walking when he had seen Yuri do the same. He frowned as he quickly noticed something was wrong. He could only see Yuri's back, but his frigid stance had told him so. He was about to go to him when he heard noises coming from the woods. Monsters. Flynn took out his sword and Karol and Repede also prepared themselves for combat, but Yuri didn't move from his frigid position. "Yuri!" Flynn yelled to him, but he got no response. He swore under his breath as the monsters approached them. They engaged combat. Flynn was taking care of two monsters. They weren't too strong. By the time he had finished with them, he threw a glance at Yuri.

His friend hadn't budged from his place. And he hadn't seen the monster that was about to attack him. Flynn rushed to his friend and ran his sword through the monster, felling him in one strike.

It was the last of the monsters. Flynn sheathed his sword and looked at Yuri. He was shaking. Of all the...? Flynn grabbed his arm in a tight hold. "Yuri, what's –"

He hadn't expected his reaction. Yuri violently pulled away from his grasp. "Don't touch me!" He yelled in fright, fear overwhelming in his gaze. He felt a sharp pain run through his shoulder at his abrupt gesture and his hand clenched around the recovering wound. Flynn looked at him in surprise. Yuri seemed to finally realize his friend was there. He tried to calm his breathing and he turned his gaze away. "S-sorry." He said in a whisper. Now Flynn was really worried. He wanted to say something, but Karol and Repede came to join them. "Is everything okay?" Karol asked, having heard the altercation. His gaze went questioningly from Flynn to Yuri. Yuri turned his face towards Karol and smiled forcefully. "It's all right. I think I'm just tired. Let's get back to town." He said and resumed walking quickly towards Halure.

Flynn looked at his back, his feeling of dread growing by the minute. He thought back on every reaction of Yuri since they had rescued him. On his self mutilation in the bath. On what he had said to explain it. On his reaction just now. He thought back on the doctor's words. The puzzle seemed to suddenly come together and Flynn didn't like where it was going. He hoped he was wrong. Back at the house, he would confront Yuri about this. It had gone on long enough. He couldn't bear to see him destroy himself anymore. He couldn't let this continue.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at their rented house, Yuri disappeared into the bathroom. Worried, Flynn went to follow Yuri, but he stopped when he heard his friend being sick. Karol looked at Flynn in confusion. "What's happening with Yuri? He doesn't seem well." Flynn took off his armor and frowned lightly. "I know. I'm going to have a talk with him. Maybe you could search for another job in the meantime?" He said in an excuse to get Karol away from the house for a moment. He knew Yuri enough to know it could get ugly soon. He didn't want Karol to witness this. And Flynn wouldn't stop harassing Yuri until he got to the bottom of this.<p>

Karol seemed uncertain. "Hum... okay. I'll be back soon." He said and left the house, throwing a last worried glance at Flynn. As soon as he was gone, Flynn went to Yuri's room and sat on the bed, waiting for his friend to enter. Minutes later, the door opened and Yuri entered the room. He froze in place when he saw Flynn waiting for him, a serious look on his face. He didn't make a move as Flynn got up from the bed and went to shut the door behind him. Flynn walked to him slowly, but Yuri deftly put distance between them, making his way to the window. He stubbornly kept his back to Flynn. "What do you want?" He said with a tired voice. Flynn inspected him closer. His body was still shaking.

"I want to talk about what happened. This has gone on long enough." He said gently. He saw Yuri stiffen. A few seconds passed and Yuri turned halfway towards Flynn, showing one of his fake smiles that Flynn hated so much. "What are you talking about?" He said innocently. Flynn wouldn't have that. He walked the rest of the way and put a hand on the wall next to the window. His face was dead serious. "Don't play that game, Yuri. You know what I'm talking about. I can't let you go on like this. Tell me what happened back there. I want to know what that Zagi did to you." He asked on a deadly tone. Yuri's smile faltered. He turned around and walked past Flynn. His left hand gripped his right arm. "Why? After everything you've seen, it should be pretty obvious." He whispered in the silence of the room.

He jumped when he felt hands on his arm, but he didn't fight it when he was turned around to face Flynn. His friend was still wearing that serious expression. "I want to hear it from you."

Yuri shook Flynn's hands away from him and glared at him. "Even if you did know, what good will that do? It won't change anything!" He replied on an angry tone. He didn't want to talk about this. He didn't want to revive it again. Why did Flynn need to push him like that?

Flynn kept his calm. He knew Yuri was on the verge of breaking down. He had to push him towards it. His friend might hate him afterwards, but he had to do it.

"If you tell me, if you trust me with this, I can help you! But I can't do anything if you keep pushing me away!"

This had the effect he had wanted. Yuri's face contorted in pain and anger. He walked to Flynn and pushed him backwards violently. "You want the truth? Fine! I'll tell you the truth! Do you want to know how it felt like, too? Do you want to know how it feels to be tied to a wall and be raped by another man? Do you want to know what it feels like to be spread open and fucked by his enemy? To be left completely ruined and abused and filthy? And most of all, ashamed. Because I liked it. I got thrilled by it. By being dominated and fucked in a dark and filthy room. And you know what? I wished he'd just kill me back there. At least it would have put an end to the pain and the shame. At least I wouldn't be here, feeling empty and broken, wondering if I'll ever be okay someday. There, you have it. Hope you're happy now."

Flynn was mortified by Yuri's words. He didn't make a move as he saw Yuri walk to the bed and sit on it, his face in his hands.

He had suspected as much, but to hear it really happened was horrible. What Yuri had gone through wasn't something he would wish to his worst enemy. It was no wonder Yuri was acting like he was. It was no wonder he was shying away from his touch.

Anger swelled up inside Flynn. He wished he could revive that Zagi and make him suffer just as he did to Yuri. He wished he could let him feel the pain he had inflicted upon his friend.

Flynn sat next to Yuri and made a move to take him in his arms, but Yuri shied away. "Don't. You shouldn't bother with me." He said while looking at the floor. Flynn didn't listen to him and gently closed his arms around him. Yuri let out a surprised gasp. He put his hands on Flynn's chest, trying to push him away weakly. Flynn put his cheek on top of Yuri's hair. "You shouldn't do that. I'm filthy." Yuri whispered shakily. Flynn pulled him even closer as a response. "Stupid. I won't _ever_ think that. Never." He said with so much conviction that Yuri let himself be convinced. He felt warm. He felt secure in Flynn's arms. He didn't think he deserved it, but he let himself drown in the illusion.

He pulled himself closer to his friend, gripping his shirt tightly between his fingers. "Thank you. For being there. I feel like... like only you can drive away my nightmares. I still feel him on me, you know. I feel his disgusting touch. No matter what I do, it won't go away. But... when you're with me, it seems like it wants to fade away." He opened up, feeling some of his burden melt away with his words.

Flynn began to caress his hair softly. Yuri's words touched him. It was the first time his friend opened up to him like this. He replaced some of his hair behind his ear. "I'm glad to hear that. Because I have no intention of letting you slip away from my grasp again." He whispered against his ear. A shiver ran through Yuri, both at Flynn's words and his breath against his skin. His heart began to beat faster. He smiled weakly. "What, are you hoping to tame me?" He joked out of practice.

He felt a hand under his chin, gently lifting his face until he stared into Flynn's eyes. The commandant's expression was serious and Yuri felt drawn to the intensity of his blue eyes. "I doubt anyone could ever tame you. But could you at least let me try?" He whispered near his face. Yuri missed a breath, but he didn't answer anything in fear of breaking the moment.

Flynn leaned in and, still gripping Yuri's chin, he slowly covered his lips with his own in a gentle kiss. Yuri let out a gasp that was drank by Flynn and his body started shaking again. But this time, he wasn't shaking out of fear; it was out of excitement. He moved his lips against Flynn as his friend was claiming them in a caring and gentle kiss. It wasn't until Flynn moved his hand behind his head to deepen the kiss that Yuri realized what they were doing. He pushed against Flynn's chest and the latter broke the kiss, looking confused at Yuri. He tried to look at his eyes, but Yuri had lowered his head, hiding behind his bangs. "Yuri?" He whispered, confused about his reaction. But more than anything, he was afraid he had pushed him too far. He had felt a strong desire to kiss him, to show him what he felt for him. He feared he would be rejected and he also feared he had hurt Yuri by imposing on him.

"Just... just leave me alone for a moment. I'm confused and... and I need time to think." He said, finally lifting his face to look at Flynn. The commandant was glad to see there wasn't any fear, nor hate or anger in those black eyes. There was uncertainty and confusion.

Flynn nodded and let go of Yuri. He stood up slowly and made for the door. He turned to Yuri before opening the door. He was about to say something, but Yuri was quicker than him. "Will you... will you come back here tonight?" He asked quietly. Flynn was glad to hear him say that. The last thing he wanted to do was to scare his friend. He smiled gently. "Yes, of course. I'll let you rest for now." He answered and left the room, leaving Yuri alone to think about what had just happened. He lifted trembling fingers to his lips.

The kiss had been incredible. Yuri had felt like he was coming back to life at the contact of Flynn's lips. He had wanted more, but it was wrong on so many levels.

Yuri wasn't worthy of him. Flynn was the commandant, one of the empire's top dog. Everyone had high expectations of him. How would they react learning he was screwing around with his best friend, a male and a criminal at that? He could risk his career. And over what? Over him? Yuri couldn't take that risk, even if it meant ignoring his desires. Even if it meant he would drown into the darkness that now filled him. Flynn was his light. Whenever he touched him, the darkness was fading away, only to be replaced by a pure and untainted warmth.

Flynn was the light that drove away his darkness. And without him, he would surely die. But Yuri couldn't let his selfish needs destroy everything his friend had achieved.

* * *

><p>Flynn came back to Yuri's room once Karol had fallen asleep. He knew Yuri wouldn't be sleeping. He was waiting for him. They had much to talk about. Flynn hadn't stopped thinking about that kiss. He had left without any explanation, but he was determined to tell Yuri of his feelings. He wanted no misunderstanding between them.<p>

He knocked softly against the door and he heard Yuri's voice telling him to enter. He did as told and closed the door behind him. Yuri was looking through the window, leaning on the windowsill. He turned towards Flynn and smiled softly at him. Flynn smiled back and went to sit on the bed. He motioned Yuri to sit next to him and the latter did as told, but he put some distance between them. Flynn noticed that, but he didn't say a word about it. "I think we need to talk about what happened. That kiss –"

"...Was a mistake." Yuri finished for him. Flynn's heart sank in his chest when he heard that. Yuri turned his eyes away, unable to look at Flynn's expression. "We shouldn't have done that. It's wrong. We're friends, nothing more." He lied through his teeth. It was better for both of them.

"You're telling me that what I'm feeling for you is wrong? Well, if it is, I can burn in hell for all I care." Flynn's unwavering words had Yuri look into his eyes in surprise. Flynn was dead serious. Yuri couldn't bring himself to say anything. Flynn smiled gently at him.

"You can't be that obvious, Yuri. I care a lot about you. I only came to realise that a year ago. When you fell from Zaude and everyone thought you were dead, I felt it burn inside of me. It was pure agony. It felt like a part of me was dying along with you. I couldn't bear the thought of living without you. Of never seeing your smile again, of never hearing your voice calling my name again. And when you were kidnapped by Zagi, I was afraid I would lose you a second time. This made me realize what these feelings were."

Yuri held his breath. He was conflicted. He wanted to hear Flynn say it, but at the same time, he didn't want to. It would make what he had to do much more difficult.

Yuri felt hands on each side of his head and he looked deep inside Flynn's gaze. The latter was about to open his mouth, but Yuri put a finger on his lips, stopping him. "Don't. Please don't say it." He said and disentangled himself from Flynn. He stood up and began pacing the room. Flynn watched him with sadness. "Why? Because it will make it real?" Yuri shook his head and nibbled his bottom lip. "I told you. Because it's wrong. What we are feeling is not meant to be." He whispered, turning his back to Flynn.

The commandant stood up and slowly approached Yuri. "Then you admit it. You admit that you feel the same as I do." Flynn whispered, his heart beating faster than normal. Yuri turned towards him and glared at him. "What are you saying? This is nonsense! I never said anything of the sort!" Yuri denied, becoming agitated. This wasn't going where he wanted. He had to tell Flynn that they had to forget about what happened, but he was failing miserably. Deep down inside, Yuri knew it was because he wanted to be with Flynn. He wanted the happiness of being loved, of being held through the night. He wanted for someone to make his pain go away. And the only one who could give him that was Flynn. It had always been him.

Flynn smiled sadly at him. "I know you better than anyone alive, Yuri. I know everything about you, every aspect of you. Just like I know you're lying to me right now."

Yuri smiled sarcastically. "Well, aren't we cocky? Are you sure you know everything about me? Because _I _say you're mistaken."

Flynn had had enough of this game. He grabbed Yuri's arms and pulled him towards him. He felt him tense under his touch, but it was only for a second. Flynn looked right into his eyes.

"Then if I am, look at me in the eye and say it! Tell me you don't feel the same about me and I'll never bring the subject again. I'll forget about that kiss."

It was his chance. If Yuri said it, Flynn would give up and it would be the best option. He just had to say it. To say he didn't love Flynn. He withstood his friend's gaze and tried to say it, but he found himself incapable of doing it. He felt frustrated beyond belief. He turned his head away.

"I... This isn't about what I want, but what you have to do! I can't let you sacrifice everything you strived to achieve! Don't you see? I have no place by your side." He finally said what had been plaguing his mind since his quest one year ago.

Flynn was now confused. "What are you saying?" Yuri shook his head. "Think about it. You're the commandant. You're only second to the emperor. I am sure the people of the empire have plans for you to marry in the nobility. Or at least, to marry a woman so you can have descendants." Seeing Flynn wasn't going to interrupt, he went on. "So how do you think your people will react when they'll learn you have chosen a _male_ as your mate? And not anyone. A guilder and a criminal at that. A filthy criminal who doesn't deserve to have your favours." This time, Flynn reacted strongly. "Don't degrade yourself like that! And since when do you care what other people think?" He asked harshly and Yuri refrained from wincing when Flynn's hold on his arms tightened.

"I don't care about what they think! They can call me whatever they like! That's not the problem. It's just that I don't want you to lose what you have now. If you associate with me, it'll surely happen. People are greedy and jealous. Some may want to use me as an excuse to steal your title. I don't want to be the cause of that. So what I want has no importance. It's just not meant to be." He whispered the last part, hoping Flynn would come to reason. He was hoping too much.

Flynn's hands released him and his arms circled his waist, pulling him flush against him. The commandant's lips curved into a genuine smile. "And what if I say that you're more important to me than some title? That I'd rather lose my position as commandant over you?" He asked playfully and Yuri knew he had lost. Flynn always won, anyway. Yuri smiled back, even though it was strained. "Then I'd say you're the biggest fool in the world." He said and Flynn's smile got brighter. "That's fine by me." The next thing Yuri knew, soft lips had covered his own and he felt himself respond to it. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Flynn's neck, losing himself in the sensations that washed over him. To hell with his resolve. He wanted this. He wanted to be selfish for once in his life.

Flynn softly caressed the small of his back, sending little sparks of electricity against his skin. The commandant's tongue gently caressed Yuri's lips, asking for entrance. Yuri hesitantly opened his mouth, letting Flynn gently explore his mouth.

Despite himself, fragments of memories flashed in his mind. _When he felt a tongue demanding entrance into his mouth, Yuri stubbornly kept his mouth shut. Zagi growled with annoyance against his lips. His hand moved from his hair to his jaw, forcing his mouth open and he pushed his tongue between Yuri's lips. _He was suddenly back in this place, being held in place by Zagi who was forcing himself on him. He began shaking lightly.

Flynn broke the kiss and went to Yuri's neck, nibbling the skin there. _He suddenly felt a pair of lips on his neck, kissing his skin tenderly and deceitfully before teeth sank painfully in his neck, drawing blood._

Yuri panicked. He pushed forcefully on Flynn's shoulders. Flynn released him, surprise and confusion visible on his face. He saw Yuri make a few steps back, shaking like a leaf.

The memories faded and Yuri saw Flynn standing before him, looking confused. He felt guilty for pushing him away. "I... I'm sorry. It's the memories. They came back at once." He whispered painfully. Flynn looked at him sadly and closed the distance between them. He put an arm around Yuri and pulled him to his chest. "No, I'm the one who is sorry. It's still too soon. I shouldn't have imposed on you." He whispered back, stroking Yuri's hair.

Yuri closed his eyes, letting Flynn's warmth comfort him and calm him. He knew the memories would haunt him for a long time. But Flynn was the only one who could keep them at bay. He had to get over them. The only way was to relive them and replace them by new ones. He knew what he wanted. He knew what he had to do.

Yuri gripped Flynn's collar and lifted his face to Flynn. He locked his gaze with the commandant's. "Flynn... don't stop." With these two words, Flynn understood what Yuri was asking of him. His eyes filled with worry. "No, I can't do that. It's too painful for you." A pleading look took over Yuri's features. "I have to go through this. It's the only way to make the memories go away. It's the only way to make his touch stop crawling on my skin. I have to replace these memories." Flynn understood why it was necessary. But he didn't want to inflict pain on Yuri. Even if he was to take him gently, it was likely Yuri would feel pain as the memories would come back at once. He was conflicted.

Yuri leaned in and kissed his lips softly, whispering against them. "Please, Flynn. I want you to make the pain go away. I want to feel _your_ touch on my skin."

Flynn's breathing caught in his throat. He couldn't resist Yuri. He smiled gently at him. "All right. But know that you can stop me at any time." Yuri nodded in response. He knew Flynn would never hurt him. He had to remember that. The commandant took his hand and led him to the bed. They sat on it and Flynn claimed his lips in a sweet kiss. His hands went to Yuri's waistband, silently asking for permission. When he felt no opposition from his soon to be lover, his hands deftly untied it and let it fall on the ground. Flynn broke the kiss and went to ravish Yuri's neck with slow kisses. He was rewarded with a soft moan of encouragement.

His hands slid on his shoulders and slowly let Yuri's shirt slip from them, leaving him naked from the waist up. Yuri shivered, trying to keep his nervousness in tap. This was Flynn. Flynn would never hurt him. He trusted him. He felt himself being gently probed to lie down. He did as told and saw Flynn hovering above him. The commandant took his hand and placed a sweet kiss on the nasty scar there. A shiver ran through Yuri at that. Flynn then proceeded on leaving a trail of kisses along the fading scar on his arm. Yuri moaned in encouragement and he pulled insistently on Flynn's shirt. He wanted it off now. Flynn chuckled and pulled his shirt off.

He then went to resume his explorations, tracing a path of kisses and licks along each one of Yuri's scars he could see. It burned Yuri wherever Flynn was kissing his skin. But it didn't hurt. It felt like a cleansing fire. He felt like Flynn was melting away the touch of Zagi.

But Yuri soon wanted more. He wanted his senses to be overwhelmed by Flynn. He wanted to drown into him. His hand found the front of Flynn's trousers and he deftly undid the laces. Yuri found his friend's lips again in a more desperate kiss as his hand slipped inside Flynn's pants and circled him, stroking him slowly. He felt the commandant jerk into the kiss at his touch. Yuri moaned into the kiss when he felt one of Flynn's hand behind his head, deepening the kiss, as the other was gently caressing the small of his back. Flynn was panting when he broke the kiss. Small sparks of pleasure were coursing through his veins as Yuri was still stroking him.

Flynn grabbed Yuri's wrist gently, making him stop his movement. He looked deep into the questioning eyes. He smiled gently to his childhood friend. "Please, don't. I want to be one pleasuring you." He whispered as he laid a gentle kiss on Yuri's forehead. This would have normally angered the swordsman, but he paid it no mind this time. Nervousness was slowly kicking in and that small gesture was comforting. Yuri nodded in response and he lifted his arms to circle the commandant's neck.

He felt Flynn's hands slowly trail down his sides to his hips, stopping at the hem of his pants. Flynn felt Yuri tense and he went to kiss and lick at his ear. "Can I?" He asked simply and he heard Yuri take a deep breath. "Yes..." He whispered shakily his approval.

Yuri closed his eyes as he felt Flynn undo his pants and slid them slowly down his legs. His ears picked the sound of another pair of breeches being divested. _He could feel Zagi smile against his neck and felt movement behind him. His ears picked the sound of clothes being removed and he tried to still the beating of his heart._ Yuri's heart began to beat faster as he pushed the memories away. Zagi wasn't there. He was with Flynn now...

He didn't dare open his eyes, for fear of what would be in Flynn's eyes. He felt a hand on his cheek, gently stroking it. "Yuri, look at me." Flynn's gentle voice probed at him and he opened his eyes to look deep into the commandant's gaze. There was no disgust there. Only desire, gentleness and affection. "You don't have to be ashamed, you know. I'll never think you are dirty. Never." He said before taking his lips in a hungry kiss. Yuri felt some of his nervousness disappear with Flynn's words. He kissed back with passion and he felt his skin burn at the contact of Flynn's own naked skin. He had wanted this for so long. To be with Flynn, to give his all to his childhood friend. He just wished Flynn could have been his first. He would have, if it hadn't been for Zagi. Now he was plagued with the memories of what the madman had done to him. Even now, he could almost hear his voice whisper to his ear. He tried to focus solely on Flynn.

The commandant resumed his path of kisses along Yuri's chest, stopping to give special attention to a nipple. He was pleased to hear a soft moan form Yuri under his ministrations. He went lower and lower, listening closely to Yuri's reactions. He felt him stiffen when he reached his most intimate parts. He gently caressed the inside of his thighs, trying to make him relax as he slowly spread his thighs apart and settled between them.

Yuri closed his eyes and tried to still the beating of his heart. He felt his friend kiss a line along the scar inside his thigh. He knew he wanted to calm him and Yuri tried to do so. His eyes shot open when he felt warmth slowly cover his most sensitive part. _The pleasure was mounting too fast as Zagi's mouth was working on him. He felt disgusted and ashamed as his hips bucked once to have more of that feeling. _The memories were flooding him again. Yuri forced his gaze downwards and his eyes fell on blonde hair. It was Flynn pleasuring him, not Zagi. Yuri let himself drown in the pleasure as Flynn worked his mouth up and down his length. It felt so good. He moaned softly and his hands found solace in the commandant's hair.

Feeling Yuri was finally relaxing, Flynn quickened his pace, sucking harder on Yuri's member. He heard him moan louder and he felt his grip tighten in his hair. While he worked on Yuri, he carefully inserted one finger into him. He felt his friend tense and he quickly inserted another one, searching for the bundle of nerves that would make Yuri go crazy. He knew he found it when Yuri arched his back and cried out in surprise. Flynn took that opportunity to stretch him for what was to come. Yuri didn't seem to mind anymore as Flynn intentionally brushed the same spot a few times more. The commandant's desire only grew in intensity, seeing his lover writhe underneath him, trying to get more of that feeling.

When he considered Yuri ready, he pulled his fingers out and released Yuri's member. Yuri whined in displeasure when he lost Flynn's wonderful touch. He saw Flynn get off the bed and enter the bathroom. Yuri was confused. What was he doing? Flynn soon emerged from the bathroom, carrying a bottle of lotion in his hand. "Why do you need that?" He asked with confusion as Flynn settled back between his thighs. Flynn looked at him with confusion before anger flare up inside him. Of course Zagi hadn't used lube. Knowing he had taken Yuri raw made him shake with anger. But now was not the time for that. He forced himself to calm down and smile gently at Yuri as he opened the cap, pouring the lotion into his hand. "I'll use this as lube. It will make penetration easier and less painful." He explained as he coated his member with the lotion.

Yuri swallowed and felt fear and anxiety slowly pool in his gut at what was coming. He could always back down, but he didn't want to. He had to go through this.

Flynn's hand found his own on the pillow and he intertwined their fingers, looking deeply into Yuri's worried glance. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked his lover with concern. Yuri closed his eyes for a second, like he was trying to gather his will. When he opened them, Flynn saw even more fright into the deep blackness of his eyes. "I have to. If I don't do this, I'll never be able to get over it." He whispered back.

Flynn sighed and caressed his cheek longingly. "All right. But if I see something goes wrong, I'm stopping it all. Okay?" Yuri nodded and closed his eyes again, trying to relax. He felt Flynn position himself to his entrance. A hand was on his thigh, gently spreading them further apart.

And then there was pain. He felt Flynn enter him slowly, pushing inside inch by inch. The memories cruelly went back to him. _Lifting Yuri's hips, he pushed himself forcefully inside him in one fast trust. Yuri screamed in pain as the assassin tore at his insides. His muscles clenched around him, trying to push him out._

Flynn wasn't able to sheath himself completely inside Yuri. He felt his friend's muscles constrict painfully around him, preventing him from pushing further in or even pull himself out. He looked at Yuri's face, wondering what was happening.

Yuri's eyes were wide open, filled with fear and pain. His breathing was erratic, like he was searching for his air. Flynn's hands immediately went to the sides of his face. "Yuri, look at me! Yuri!"

But Yuri didn't hear him. He was back at this place again, with Zagi hovering over him, smiling cruelly down at him. _He felt Zagi's member rub his insides raw. He couldn't take this... Zagi was panting near his face and groaning in pleasure. "Hum, your body is so tight... it feels so good."_ No, not that... He cowered in pain and pushed against his violator's shoulders. It hurt so much! He had to get away!

Flynn's heart broke when he saw Yuri shake in fear and felt him push weakly against his shoulders. He knew Yuri wasn't seeing him. He was back in his memories. He had to get him out of there. He pinned him to the mattress. "Yuri! Snap out of it!" He exclaimed strongly, his grip unwavering.

The sound of his voice snapped Yuri to reality. He focused his gaze on his face and he seemed to recognize him. But he was still looking as afraid as he had been seconds ago. Flynn caressed his hair soothingly. "That's it. It's me, Flynn. Now, try to relax. I'm pulling out." Flynn couldn't bear to see Yuri in such pain. This had been a bad idea from the start. It was still too soon.

In his panicked state, Yuri didn't register everything Flynn had said, but he had caught the last part. When he felt Flynn trying to pull out, he hooked a long leg behind his knees, preventing him from doing so. "No, don't." He whispered pleadingly and painfully.

Flynn threw him a horrified look. "What are you saying? You're hurting! I have to stop this. I can't bear to see you in pain." He said, still caressing his hair.

"Please, Flynn. Don't stop. I don't think I'll ever have the strength to go through this again if you stop." Yuri looked at him with such desperation and plead that Flynn felt his determination melt. His hand found Yuri's again and he rubbed soothing circles in his palm with his thumb. "Okay. But you need to relax. I'll make it better soon."

Yuri nodded and tried to do as he told. He was still hurting, but the pain was slowly fading as his body got used to Flynn. When the commandant felt his friend had relaxed enough, he pushed the rest of the way inside. He felt Yuri jerk in pain and he landed a sweet kiss on his lips to calm him.

He soon began a slow pace, pulling out of Yuri's wonderful and tight heat, only to push slowly back inside. At first, all that escaped Yuri's mouth were whimpers of pain. Flynn angled his trusts, trying to find his lover's weak spot so he could feel something other than pain.

Yuri bucked his hips and moaned loudly, but this time, it wasn't out of pain. Flynn knew he had found it and kept trusting at the same spot. His lips found Yuri's and he drank his moans and whimpers. The commandant felt his friend begin to move against him, meeting his trusts with his hips.

Another trust against his prostate had Yuri break the kiss and whimper sweetly against his lover's lips. "More..." He said out of breath.

Flynn was happy to comply. He went to ravish Yuri's neck and quickened his pace, ramming deeper inside his lover's willing body. He was rewarded with Yuri moaning his name in a heated voice that sent shivers down his spine. He felt Yuri's nails rake down his back and Flynn moaned in return.

Yuri couldn't believe how good this felt. He felt no pain anymore. Only a blinding pleasure that ran into his veins like liquid fire. He hadn't known being so intimate with someone could feel so wonderful. He closed his eyes and let himself ride on the pleasure quickly building inside him.

Flynn knew he wouldn't last long now. Being buried so deep inside his Yuri, inside his tight heat, hearing him moan and plead for more, seeing him writhe under him... it was too much. His hand closed around Yuri's erection and he stroked him in time with his trusts. He felt Yuri's thighs tremble under the pleasure and he knew he was about to reach the peak of his pleasure. A look to Yuri's face made him see his friend had closed his eyes.

Flynn suddenly slowed his pace, denying his friend his release. Yuri shot his eyes open, about to ask why Flynn was slowing down. One of the commandant's hands found his way into his hair and he looked deep into Yuri's gaze. "Look at me, Yuri. Look only at me." He whispered heatedly near his lips. He wanted to make sure Yuri wouldn't be lost in his memories. He wanted him to know he was with him. That it was Flynn giving him this pleasure. Yuri understood without him having to say it. He saw it in his eyes.

Without ever leaving his gaze, Yuri moved his hips down impatiently. Flynn couldn't stop a small smile from gracing his lips. He gave Yuri what he wanted. He resumed his pace, trusting dead on Yuri's prostate each time. He felt him shake beneath him and heard his sweat moans. They never let go of each other's gaze. Flynn trust one final time inside Yuri and he felt his muscles clench around him. Yuri arched his back and reached the peak of his pleasure with a cry of Flynn's name.

The pressure around Flynn was too much. He snapped his hips one final time, burying himself deep inside his lover, reaching his own orgasm and spending himself inside him. He managed to hold himself up as he experienced his aftermath, not wanting to crush Yuri under his weight.

When he had regained his breathing, Flynn pulled out of Yuri and fell on the bed beside him. He reached lazily to Yuri and pulled him to his chest. Yuri settled against him and sighed softly when he felt Flynn's hand in his hair, stroking it gently. Normally, he would have protested against such a treatment, but he was too spent to even care. And he felt at peace. He felt as if Zagi's touch had faded. It was still there, but it was less vivid than before. With time, it would disappear. And he would be able to give himself without second thoughts to his friend.

Friend... the word seemed foreign now. Friends didn't do what they had just done. What were they now? Lovers? The word wasn't so unpleasant to his ears...

He felt sleep slowly take over him. He was so tired. He didn't want to fight it. He let himself fall into a sleep free of nightmares.

* * *

><p>When Yuri awoke, he felt warmth all over and when he was fully awake, he realized it was because he was still cradled against Flynn. He didn't remember ever feeling this at peace in years. He felt like he belonged there, in Flynn's arms.<p>

A hand caressing his hair made him realize he wasn't the only one awake. He looked up and saw Flynn gently smiling at him. "You awake, sleepyhead? It's rather late already." Yuri scowled at him and Flynn laughed gently at his reaction. He kissed his lips in a fleeting kiss as an apology. "Sorry, I couldn't stop myself." He explained on a tone that seemed anything but sorry. But Yuri didn't really mind. He could never be angry at Flynn for a long time. He leaned in and claimed the commandant's lips in a more heated kiss. "I'll take no offense this time. But next time, you won't get away so easily."

Flynn's playful smile slowly vanished and he looked seriously at Yuri. The latter frowned at his reaction. "What's the matter, Flynn?" He asked with worry. A glint of uncertainty showed into the commandant's eyes. "Did I... did I hurt you last night?" He asked, fearing the answer. He would kill himself if he did. He didn't want Yuri to fear him, to remember what he had endured when he was with him. He didn't want him to close himself to him. Yuri's eyes filled with surprise. But his surprise soon turned to a mischievous smile. He pushed Flynn on his back and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. "Are you seriously worried about that?" He said playfully, trying to lighten the mood. Flynn stayed motionless, only looking disapprovingly at his childhood friend. "Yuri, I'm not joking."

Knowing his friend wouldn't drop the subject, Yuri sighed softly and leaned against Flynn's chest, closing his eyes. "I'm fine really. I wasn't afraid knowing it was with you. You've shown me that it doesn't always need to be painful."

Flynn was relieved to hear it. He circled Yuri's waist and kept him close to his heart. Yuri settled more comfortably against him. "The memories are still there, but they are fading. I guess it will take some time before I can forget. No, not forget. Before I'm able to live with them." Yuri knew he would never be able to forget what Zagi had done to him. He would forever be scarred. But with time, even the scars could fade away so only a vague memory remained.

Flynn smiled sadly against his love's forehead. "That's not a problem. I've got all the time in the world for you. I'll never let you go for as long as I breathe." His promise swayed Yuri's heart. He untangled himself from Flynn's grasp and lifted himself to look in his eyes, his long hair falling around them. "Speaking of that, where are we going from here?" He asked seriously. He wanted to be sure about Flynn's intentions. He didn't want this to be a onetime thing. He also didn't want to be the lover someone kept in secrecy. If anything, he wanted Flynn to be completely devoted to him. Flynn reached a hand to his cheek and caressed it longingly. "I thought I had been clear on that point yesterday. I'm not letting you go again. You're stuck with me." He smiled brightly as he said the last words. Yuri returned his smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He answered back.

Flynn let his hands travel to Yuri's back, caressing it slowly. He felt Yuri shiver under his touch. "I'll send a message to Sodia later. I'll tell her that she needs to assume my position for a few days more." He said casually. He didn't miss the look of disapproval that settled on Yuri's features. "Flynn, I'm fine. You don't need to pamper me. I don't want you skipping your job even more that you already did. I can take care of myself."

Flynn sighed. He knew Yuri would react like that. "I know that, but I _want_ to take care of you. I want to spend some time with you. Anyway, it's time I took some vacation. They were just not planned. And when I return to the capital, I want it to be with you by my side."

Yuri's expression softened. "Are you serious? You seriously want everyone to know of our relationship? I told you what could happen."

Flynn took Yuri's face between his hands and he looked deep into those lovely black eyes. "And I said I don't care. I don't want of a secretive relationship. I could care less if people get upset." He said with conviction.

Yuri smiled and this time, it reached his eyes. He covered one of Flynn's hands with his own. "I always knew you were the one out of us who cared the less about what people thought. But that's fine with me. Now it leaves me wondering how I'll manage to tell the others about us."

Flynn smiled mischievously and before Yuri knew it, his back it the mattress and he sank into it as Flynn leaned over him. "I'm sure you'll find something eventually. But for now..." He leaned in and claimed his love's lips hungrily. Yuri smiled against his lips and kissed back, deepening the kiss.

They were so lost in each other that they didn't even hear the knocking against the door. They froze when they heard the door open and a familiar voice rise in the room. "Hey guys! It's late and I was wondering if you'd like –"

Karol stood frozen in place, his mouth wide open as he took in the scene before him; Flynn on top of Yuri, both men barely covered by the sheets of the bed. The two of them were looking at him with a faint blush over their cheeks. Karol also took notice of the discarded clothing on the floor and the strange smell in the room. Despite Karol's lack of understanding in that area, he didn't need a more detailed picture to know what Flynn and Yuri were doing and what they had obviously done during the night.

A dark blush tinged his cheeks. "– to eat breakfast." He finished his sentence after that long pause, his blush darkening. He turned around and deftly ran out of the room.

It took Yuri and Flynn several seconds to regain themselves. Flynn turned his gaze on Yuri and he smiled deviously. "That's one less to worry about." Yuri shook his head in embarrassment. "You're right, but I'm afraid we've scared him for life..."

Flynn went on to his earlier activities and went to ravish Yuri's neck. "Let's see the bright side, shall we? We've just began his sexual education with some practical lessons. It's time he begins to learn of these... pleasurable sins." He said between kisses and bites. Yuri bit back a moan at Flynn's pleasurable attentions and laughed wholeheartedly. "You're a devil. Nobody would guess that behind your angelic looks, you're even worse than me."

Flynn stopped his ministrations and got eye level with Yuri. His hand found Yuri's and he intertwined their fingers. He looked lovingly at his childhood friend. "But you love me that way, don't you?" He asked with mischief. Yuri smiled mysteriously. "I don't remember ever saying that." He replied on the same playful tone. Flynn caressed his cheek and leaned his forehead against Yuri's. "I happen to have the useful ability of reading into people's minds." He whispered near his love's lips. Yuri smiled brightly, a sight that melted the commandant's heart. He circled Flynn's neck and brought him closer. "Is that so? You're just full of surprises." He whispered back before claiming once more the lips of his commandant.

Yuri knew that he would never forget what had happened with Zagi. He would forever bear the scars that he had inflicted upon him. But he hoped that one day, the memories would be nothing but a distant nightmare. This was a heavy burden to carry by himself. But Yuri wasn't alone. He had Flynn. His sun, his light.

The light that could dispel his darkness and make the sun shine brighter than ever.

**The end**

* * *

><p>AN: There you go... I'm realy satisfied with this story, and I hope you'll all be too. It was a real pleasure writing this one. :)

Thank you again to everyone that read this story! Feel free to leave comments if you'd like!

Until next time!


End file.
